How Your Children Raise You
by LovingNinja
Summary: Twenty years after the fight with Drago Bludvist, it's time for an auburn-haired girl to remind her father just how much a child can influence and help their parent grow. Spoiler if you haven't seen the second film.


**This is my first HTTYD fiction, inspired from the second film. There will be spoilers if you have not seen the second film.  
I own nothing but the newer generation. This is just the prologue where the real story will be taking place twenty years after ****the second film.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

This is Berk.

I'm sure I've gone through this introduction once or twice before, so all I can say is that nothing much has changed. It's been ten years since I reunited with my mother, Valka, as well as the loss of my father, Stoick the Vast. In a decade I've been chief, along with my friends and family there has been growth and progression. With the newer generation prospering of both Vikings and dragons, we've begun to introduce children no younger than the age of five to newly hatched dragons to ease the process of finding them partners along with trying to dull the hostility in certain dragons.

But, that's all I can tell you for now, because, well, this time it's not my story to tell. In fact, this isn't even the story yet. It's…just a prologue, I guess is what you'd call it. It's…

"Da!"

"Oof! Oh, gods…" Hiccup found himself in bed, large and luxurious as it was for a chief, no thanks to Gobber's insistence of "tradition". Hiccup would have been fine with a small bed, but Astrid had convinced him that a larger bed would be more than necessary, seeing as they married no more than a year after the battle with Drago Bludvist. Here he lied now, beneath the round face of a four year old boy with wavy light brown hair and round emerald colored eyes. Dressed in nothing more than his britches, and a lump of hair on the left side of his head braided crudely, the boy beamed brightly as he laughed at Hiccup's usual woes of a sudden awakening.

"Da," he repeated, "Ma says, it's time to get up!"

Not even attempting to sit up, the Viking chief wheezed a laugh of his own as he wrapped his arms about the boy on his chest, resting against his lower back to keep him from falling off. "She said that, did she?" he hummed, glancing past his son towards the doorway where a dazzling sight beheld him. The very blonde he fell for fifteen years previous watching, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed in her morning-wear, a soft smile on her lips. "What else did she say?"

"Um," the child had to think for a moment before it came to him, his mother muffling a laugh in the distance. "If you sleep in any later, you'll miss Drasil's first match!"

"H-Huh?" Hiccup blinked. "Wait, that's today?!" The thirty year old man, chin full of stubble and hair in disarray, jumped up, placing the boy to his side in the middle of the bed before rushing up and out, grabbing his clothes and struggling to put them on as he almost slipped by his wife. Almost, for she grabbed hold of his shoulders firmly, surprising him and throwing him off guard before she pressed her lips to his in one of the most gentlest touches he ever felt.

"Go and cheer our girl on," she whispered.

"Uh…huh…" the man found himself in a partial daze, mind still not quite awake from his slumber. "R-Right…W-Wait!" He looked around frantically as he tossed his shirt over his head. "Where's Stoick?!"

"He already left with Drasil and Oblaudr. They left on Creeper and Burner and Turner."

"Burner and Turner?! Oblaudr?! Why didn't he just head straight for the match?!"

"Because he's our daughter's friend, idiot," Astrid rolled her eyes before giving her husband a punch in the arm, no longer having the same effect it did when they were younger as his body fleshed out a bit more, though he was still rather scrawny compared to the older Viking men in the tribe. "Now get going! Skuli and I will catch up with you three later."

Hiccup didn't even argue. He didn't have the time to. His mind was racing over the fact that a boy came to his home while he slept to take his daughter to a match that both of them would be participating in. _She's only eight! Too young for boys! _He grumbled as he whistled, calling out with all the air in his lungs, "Toothless!" Within seconds, the alpha appeared atop the roof, chirping in satisfaction of seeing his best friend finally awake for the day, and even more so with the excitement of the first match of the year filling the air and surrounding all. "Let's go, buddy!" Hiccup called over his shoulder, dashing across the outside floorboards and jumping when they ended suddenly, gaining just enough air for the Night Fury to sweep in and catch the grown man on his back. "Okay, to the Ring!" he patted his friend atop his head, earning a purr and full-speed to their destination.

* * *

On the other side of the island was many of the villagers, circled around in sturdy stands, waiting for the beginning. Waiting for the daughter, the first born child of their chief, to fly in her first race against one of the more experienced youngsters, Oblaudr Amlethson; two years her senior.

Oblaudr was a talented and gifted boy with dragons, handling a Hideous Zippleback; names Burner and Turner; all by himself, the young dragon was temperamental, but it listened to its partner well. The boy had short curly light brown hair with narrow green eyes. He was a little short for his age, but his body was already starting to show the years of training his father, Dagfari the Humble, had put into him.

His opponent was young Drasil, named for the goddess Yggdrasil; so claimed. Her auburn hair was short and wavy, round eyes chartreuse and dull. She was tall her for age, almost reaching Oblaudr's height. She sat on the back of her Deadly Nadder; the hatchling of her mother's, Stormfly; named Creeper.

The race would begin at any moment.

Once the chief made his entrance.

"Well, it's not unlike your father to have his own flare," Oblaudr called over to Drasil, who scowled at his comment with pink cheeks.

"You know he's normally punctual…"

"Sorry for the delay, folks!" came the call from above. Everyone's heads snapping upwards as the Night Fury flew overhead, Hiccup jumping and landing on one foot and one knee atop his own personal stand as chief, carved chair ready to bear his weight during the event. Toothless swept down once more between Creeper and Burner and Turner, causing a light stir from the young dragons before he perched himself atop the back of Hiccup's outdoor throne.

"Papa!" Drasil waved, smiling eagerly with Creeper chirping along with her.

Hiccup returned the sentiment as his eyes searched for his eldest son within the crowd. It took him a moment before he noticed the lad in the front row. Five year old Stoick, hazel-eyed with shoulder-length, wavy dark brown hair. The boy was waving and beaming, his cousins Bjolan and Skuma Jorgenson with him as well.

Bjolan and Skuma were seven and six, respectively. The older with long, straight light shaded black hair and small brown eyes. The younger brother a brunette with short curls and gray eyes.

Hiccup sighed in relief; even if he and his cousin Snotlout didn't get along in their youth, at least their children did. "I thank you all for attending, leaving your busy lives to help Drasil embark on her first match!" There were cheers as Hiccup spread his arms, public speaking having come to Hiccup a tad easier in his age. "For every rider, the first race is always the most challenging, the most life changing. Now, she may not win, in fact many don't their first time. I expect that Oblaudr will give her a run for her money, as he is a very talented boy." There were more cheers and even the few chants of the young champion's name. "Now, without further ado, I declare the race to start…!" He paused, grinning at the way the crowd sat on the edge of their seats. Oblaudr and Drasil readied their dragons. And, then… "Now!"

Off they went. The crowd screamed as the challengers raced towards the ocean, among the many cliffs and large rock formations. Hiccup sat back in his chair, crossing one of his legs as he reached a hand up for Toothless to nuzzle.

"You know, I saw every bit of your father just now."

Looking to his left, Valka was coming from the steps with a soft grin on her lips, taking one final step and turning her attention to the Night Fury. Her hand caressed his chin, gaining a purr of delight.

"Mom, you know Dad would have done a better job than I just did."

"You've been getting better with the crowds, dear. Even Stoick had his own troubles."

Hiccup snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure."

A gentle hand slipped onto his shoulder, rubbing it once, then twice, "It's been a decade, son. You're doing well, and there's no doubt that your father is proud of you." She looked out to the edge of the island, "Look at the children you brought into this world."

"He would have loved them…wouldn't he…?"

Both fell into silence, but it wasn't solemn as Toothless made sure to give each of the Vikings a nudge of affection. Laughing, they turned their attention back to the race.

At this time, Drasil and Oblaudr were neck-and-neck. Burner and Turner were working well to ward off Creeper, not allowing him a single inch past them. Oblaudr's eyes were straight ahead of himself, not allowing a single mistake as he signaled to his partners on the distance lacking between them and another formation. However, as they took the high-road, taking a swift upright turn, Drasil tapped her feet at Creeper's hips, and he dropped. His wings tucked in and his body fell. There were gasps from the stands, but neither Hiccup nor his mother so much as uttered a sound, where Toothless only cocked his head to the side in thought.

Reaching the other side, Oblaudr paused, turned Burner and Turner, and dashed downwards. "Drasil!"

Plummeting, it wasn't until almost the last minute from hitting the cold freezing water did Creeper expand his wings and spin, nearly colliding with the rock formation before spinning quickly around it and upwards to gain elevation, then back towards the starting point. Gaining a slight lead as Oblaudr took a moment to register what happened and get back on track, it wasn't long before he and Burner and Turner were on Creeper's tail.

And, in no time at all, with an easy sweep under the Deadly Nadder, Oblaudr took the lead once more. And, with just a hairsbreadth, the victory went to the brunette and the two headed reptile. There was a roar of celebration as everyone made their way out of the stands to congratulate him.

"It's all right, Creeper," Drasil soothed her partner with a rewarding scratch between the eyes as she stepped down from her saddle. "We almost got him."

"You spent just a little too much time on that little trick of yours." Turning to look over her shoulder, Drasil smiled as her father made his way over, hands on his hips with a smirk. "You should have practiced more on that 'Alley-oop' and you might have tied."

"Drasil, darling, you were spectacular," Valka dropped to her knees and extended her arms for a hug. The girl obeyed, embracing the older woman with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"How about we go get your brother and head home?" Hiccup suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Drasil jumped up as her grandmother rose to her own feet. "I can't wait to tell, Mother!"

"Um, Drasil?" a meek voice called out, surprisingly from Oblaudr.

The auburn-haired girl's cheeks were pink, "O-Oblaudr…y-you were great."

"Oh, uh, thanks," the green-eyed lad coughed, glancing up at his chief before back at his daughter. "You were great, as well. Did you…well…my father…was hoping that maybe we could treat your family to a celebratory feast…?"

"Oh, well…"

Hiccup felt the pleading gaze in his daughter's eyes. He sighed inwardly, "How about we head home to collect your mother and Skuli, then we'll join Dagfari and his family?" After all, as chief it would be rude to refuse an invitation from one of his people, especially when Hiccup made no real effort to insinuate that he was above them. He liked the equality he could share with them.

A light shined in the boy's eyes. Elated, he bid them farewell before running back to the dwindling crowd.

"Let's go get Stoick," Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sure Astrid has already prepared a large lunch for today," his mother hummed.

Looking up at Toothless, Hiccup was already making his escape plan, "I'm sure of that myself."

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~LovingNinja~**


End file.
